


Three of a Kind

by God_of_Insanity



Series: Odds & Ends [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, BottomSephiroth, BottomTseng, CONDOMS ROSE!, Dom Vincent Valentine, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Rough Sex, Some BDSM, Some Humor, SubSephiroth, SubTseng, Threesome - M/M/M, TopSephiroth, TopTseng, TopVincent, Voyeurism, Yes that's a Golden Girls Reference., it's complicated - Freeform, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Insanity/pseuds/God_of_Insanity
Summary: During their scenes, Vincent always played spectator until one night, he decides to do more than just watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/gifts).



> For Jess. I tried.

From his seat in the comfortable black leather armchair, Vincent watches with hooded eyes as Tseng bounces up and down on Sephiroth’s dick as the ex-General thrusts up into him. Sephiroth’s wrists are bound together by a strip of worn leather attached to a longer strip of leather that’s clipped onto to the headboard of the California king bed. In reality, if he tried hard enough, he could break his bonds or grip the bars, ripping the steel headboard off, but he doesn’t because he enjoys the game. The silver-haired man revels at being tied up and controlled, and even blind-folded at times. This isn’t something he’s always in the mood for; however, whenever they both are, they use this playroom for such purposes.

It’s only been a few months since Vincent allowed Tseng into this room and during those months, the ex-Turk always watched them without joining in. Sometimes he would adjust their positions or bark out orders, but otherwise, he usually simply watched. There are rules, of course. Rules his lover and his lover’s play toy both have to learn and abide by unless they desire to be punished. No one is allowed to touch Vincent without his express permission. If anyone attempted to, he would end the scene, force the Turk to leave, and leave Sephiroth to finish himself off without any assistance. This had only happened once and ever since then, both men have never made that particular mistake again. Another rule is that Tseng has to always wear a condom because Vincent doesn’t want another man’s seed in his lover’s body. Though Vincent and Sephiroth’s relationship is very sexually charged, they are also bound by the emotional side of it, as well. The only reason the gunman allowed Tseng into their lives is solely because of Sephiroth.

At first, Vincent had been hesitant due to how easily jealous he became at the drop of a hat. When he had realized his lover wasn’t trying to replace him and genuinely liked the Turk, Vincent had reluctantly given into his rather infectious will. Tseng had been hesitant at first due to the fact that he was well aware that Sephiroth and Vincent were a serious couple and didn’t wish to come between them. However, like the ex-General had done with Vincent, Sephiroth had pursued him until like the gunman, Tseng had submitted to him. Whatever Sephiroth wants, Sephiroth usually gets. In this case, he genuinely liked Tseng and had wanted him, so Vincent allowed them to be together only whenever he was around to supervise. The crimson-eyed man is very paranoid and protective, a mix that causes him to guard his lover like a dragon would its treasure. Because of the indescribable pain and loss both men had gone through, Vincent isn’t willing to take many risks that may jeopardize the green-eyed man’s life or mental health. Despite his weakness for giving Sephiroth whatever he wants, Vincent would have forbidden any relationship with Tseng had he believed the dark-eyed man didn’t care about his lover.

Another rule is that Sephiroth also has to wear a condom, but that is more for Tseng’s sake than anything else. Because of the Mako injections, the ex-General’s semen is potent with it to the point it can and will poison a normal person. As strong as Vincent is, he admittedly feels sick whenever he ingests Sephiroth’s seed, though on a far less serious level compared to the unenhanced Tseng. Sometimes the gunman has to smack Sephiroth’s ass to remind him that the Turk is a mortal human and can be broken if he’s not careful. He may not personally feel attached to Tseng, but he knows Sephiroth is and knows his lover would hate himself for injuring, or worse, killing the man during their play.

Another reason why Vincent allows Tseng to have sex with Sephiroth is due to his own personal kink for voyeurism. Though he is naturally a possessive, jealous man, the gunman has always felt aroused at the thought of another man, or even woman, fucking his lover while he watches from the sidelines. Even though he’s not emotionally attached to Tseng, Vincent can grudgingly admit that the black-eyed Turk is rather handsome in his own unique way and looks good with Sephiroth. The man is calm, honorable, and doesn’t step out of his place even when goaded by another. These are all things the ex-Turk has grown to appreciate, which in turn, helps him to accept Tseng more into their lives.  If things keep going as they are, at this rate, he won’t be surprised when Sephiroth manages to weasel his way into getting Tseng to move into their home.

A loud cry breaks Vincent out of his reverie, causing him to snap back to the erotic scene of the slick, smooth bodies rutting against each other on the bed. He relaxes when he realizes everything is all right and both men are just frustrated for their much desired release; Sephiroth more so since he has a cock ring on to prevent him from ejaculating before Vincent allows it. This is something he often slips on Sephiroth during their scenes, but not always.

The garnet-eyed male can tell that the shorter man is beginning to tire from the strenuous activity; the muscles in his thighs flexing as he rises and falls each time with a barely contained grunt. Like Sephiroth, the dark-haired Turk’s arms are bound behind him, forcing him to use _only_ his legs to brace and move his body without the aid of the ex-General’s hands. Tseng’s head is now thrown back, his unbound shoulder length black hair a disheveled mess sticking to his sweaty face, neck and back as he plummets down each time, effectively fucking himself on the Soldier’s dick. 

“That’s enough,” says Vincent as he stiffly rises up from his chair. A hint of a smile tugs at the corners of his pale lips when he sees Sephiroth instantly freeze at his quiet command. It takes Tseng a few moments to realize something is up when he realizes the body underneath him is as still as a corpse. The dark-haired Turk is startled when he feels the cool, hard touch of metal claws dragging lightly against the skin of his back. His training as a Turk prevents him from flinching at the touch, which might have injured him had he moved. Sitting rigidly still astride Sephiroth, he looks inquisitively at Vincent over his shoulder as he waits for further instruction.

The fully-clothed ex-Turk reaches down behind Tseng, making quick work untying the black silk sash that has the man’s arms bound completely. Once untied, Vincent gently tugs the silk away, successfully freeing the slighter man from the silk prison before tossing it away in a random direction. The silk sash flutters gracefully as it descends to the ground to be forgotten until the next day. The gunman distractedly watches its display for a moment until he hears Sephiroth purposely sighing as loud as possible without sounding too impertinent. His crimson gaze flicks back to the two men watching him curiously, his stare lingering on Tseng for a minute as he considers something he’s never done before. “I would like to fuck you, Tseng…while you fuck Sephiroth. If this is not something you want, speak now, otherwise I will take your acceptance as compliance…”

The surprise shows on Tseng’s face as he stares up at the older male since this request is a first for him. He’s never seen Vincent in any type of sexual state since the Turk is usually gone before the gunman has his way with the silver-haired man. Even though he doesn’t feel the same way about Vincent as he does for Sephiroth, he cannot deny that the taller raven-haired man is sexually appealing to him. Something about Vincent’s silent, dominant aura makes him feel the desire to bend to his will...whatever it may be. Not trusting his voice, Tseng curtly nods while rubbing feeling back into his mostly numb arms.

“If you would…dismount and position Sephiroth on his knees, face down, ass up. Make sure he is comfortable before you remove the plug and enter him,” orders Vincent, who then tosses an unwrapped condom onto the bed near Tseng. He shifts his weight to his left leg as he waits for the shorter male to comply. His crimson eyes are narrowed, watching the shorter Turk like a hawk as said man obediently rolls the condom on.

Sephiroth smirks until he’s suddenly flipped onto his stomach without any warning. He grunts when a hand shoves his face into the bed by the back of his neck. Next he feels his hips being jerked up so that his rear is up in the air for all to view. The ex-General turns his face to the side so that he can have some access to much needed air. His hands grip the bars hard, using his strength to brace himself as he zealously spreads his legs, eager for more. He hums when a hand, presumably Tseng’s, pulls apart one of his cheeks and another prods at the vibrating plug in his entrance. A whine escapes his mouth when he feels the plug being slowly pulled out of him. He grunts when he feels another hand, this time Vincent’s claw, slap his ass in warning. The sting of the blow causes Sephiroth to bite his lip in order to stifle a whimper before it has the chance to pass his lips. Between his legs, his erection hangs, harder than ever as it twitches.

“No whining, boy, or I will give you something to whine about,” warns Vincent in a low voice. He’s pleased when the silver-haired male dutifully ceases all whining. To reward him, the crimson-eyed male strokes his head, carefully massaging his scalp with the human fingers of his right hand. He feels his heart clench in his chest when the ex-General turns his face to look up adoringly at Vincent with his glazed, needy green orbs. Despite being in a scene, he cannot help bending over to kiss the younger man sweetly on the lips as Tseng slides into Sephiroth’s stretched, well slicked orifice. Vincent eats the long, blissful moan from Sephiroth’s mouth before breaking the sloppy, yet affectionate kiss. “Make all the noise you want…but no whining, boy. And no whimpering…”

While Sephiroth’s darkened eyes watch him, Vincent makes a show of unzipping and pulling his turgid length out from his pants. He lazily strokes himself a few times while he uses his teeth to rip the condom wrapper open. After the condom is secured over his manhood, he gingerly crawls on the bed behind Tseng. The smaller male grunts at the feeling of fingers probing at his stretched, gaping entrance, but doesn’t once stop rolling into Sephiroth’s pliant, writhing body. Tseng cannot stop the gasp that escapes him the moment he feels Vincent plunge into him with one deep, hard thrust. He groans, trying to picture what the three of them look like together, thrusting into one another with abandon. Whatever image that’s inside the Turk’s head flees swiftly after several deep, fast thrusts completely destroys all rational thought. All Tseng can focus on now is ramming repeatedly into Sephiroth’s hot, tight sheathe and somehow bucking back against Vincent’s dick that seems to threaten splitting him wide open. To Tseng, this is the most unbelievably hottest thing he’s ever experienced in his life and with the way things are going, ( _especially since he’s wedged between two very fucking hot ass men_ ), he’s not going to last very long at this rate.

As if sensing Tseng’s dilemma, Vincent leans over him and whispers, “ _It’s fine…don’t hold back_ ,” then leans back, gripping the Turk’s hips hard with every intention of fucking him raw. With every well-placed thrust into Tseng’s ass, he slams hard against his prostate, the motion causing said man to cry out and rock harder into the squirming mess underneath him that is Sephiroth. All of his muscles burn with the sheer strain of it as Tseng desperately races towards his release, his dark eyes squeezed tightly shut. He can barely hear the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh or the grunts and moans surrounding him as the coil in his belly winds tighter and tighter until a particularly hard, almost brutal thrust against his pleasure spot has Tseng screaming out his release. A few jerky thrusts later into Sephiroth and he spends himself into the condom before promptly passing out from the pleasurable ordeal.

Vincent immediately stills despite the minor impulse to continue fucking Tseng’s unconscious body. He enjoys his partners only when they are conscious and fully participating, after all. His hands carefully grasp the smaller male’s body as he pulls the dead weight that is Tseng off from the silver-haired man.

“Think we killed him?” Asks Sephiroth, smirking over his shoulder at his crimson-eyed lover.

Vincent rolls his eyes at the other man’s joke while he gingerly lays the unconscious man on the bed. He even takes a moment to pull off Tseng’s condom, tying it closed before quickly tossing it in the closest receptacle. This reminds him of his own condom, to which he pulls off and tosses into the garbage after Tseng’s. The gunman pulls up the sheet around Tseng, tucking it around him to trap heat and keep him comfortable while he sleeps.

“You’re awfully sweet when you’re not busy being a jerk,” teases the silver-haired man with a shit-eating grin. Although he’s touched by the care Vincent is giving Tseng, he is too distracted by his own pent up arousal to spend much time gushing about his two lovers.

The raven-haired man slowly looks at his impish lover before raising a slim, dark eyebrow. His voice is gruff and husky as he counters, “And you’re…well…you’re a goddamn little bitch all of the time…” Then he’s leaning over Sephiroth, his hands gliding up the length of the younger man’s arms until his hands meet the leather bond. Once he has it unclasped, he slides his hands back down Sephiroth’s arms to cup his face as he kisses him.

“I wish you would take off your damn clothes,” sighs Sephiroth as he spreads his legs invitingly, hoping the older man will get the hint already. “You sappy, sexy ass of a bastard…”

“And I wish you would just shut up already,” hisses Vincent as he glides effortlessly into his younger lover’s body until he’s buried to the hilt. Powerful arms wind themselves around Vincent as creamy, smooth legs immediately wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper into him. The jade-eyed male sighs when he feels a hand hastily ridding him of his condom. He offhandedly murmurs, “I hate those things…”

“Me, too,” agrees Vincent, his voice sounding strained as he begins earnestly rolling into the other man’s snug, contracting heat. Fucking Tseng had felt damn good, but making love to Sephiroth feels much better to him. The scene has long since been over, replaced by the emotions and feelings that always consume him whenever his lover is near, or in his thoughts.

When Vincent’s at the edge of his own release, he slips a hand in between them to thumb off the cock ring completely from Sephiroth’s neglected dick. The moment he’s free, the silver-haired man arches his back, throwing back his head as he orgasms. Lips parted, a soundless scream escapes only to be smothered by the demanding, soul-sucking mouth of the ex-Turk.

Several minutes later, ( _or hours,_ _he doesn’t know_ ), after he’s calmed down from his release, Sephiroth jerks up with a start once he realizes they’re no longer in the playroom but in their shared bedroom with him lying partially on top of Vincent. The silver-haired man feels boneless and squeaky clean, which tells him that his lover has already provided his usual aftercare. He then looks down at Vincent and raises a silver eyebrow in question. “Did I black out or something?”

“Only for a few minutes,” murmurs a drowsy Vincent, his human hand sluggishly combing through the long, silver strands of the ex-General’s lustrous hair. He curls his fingers in the hair and uses his hold on the locks to force Sephiroth back down on him so that he’s once more lying partly on top of him. The gunman knows Sephiroth well and figures the younger man will want to talk, unfortunately. “Go to sleep…”

“You should do that more often…you know, join in. That was nice,” says Sephiroth, slipping his hand under the ex-Turk’s sleep shirt to trail fingers lightly over Vincent’s abdominal muscles.

Crimson eyes closed, Vincent quietly repeats, “Go to sleep…”

Snorting at that, Sephiroth retracts his hand from under the gunman’s shirt as he slides his eyes shut. He curls his arm around the ex-Turk, pulling him closer while he buries his face into his chest. Like Vincent, he’s exhausted to the bone and wants nothing more than to sleep. The only reason he ever bothers to talk after their arduous, yet satisfying couplings is merely to annoy his lover.

“I think I’m beginning to understand what you see in him,” reveals Vincent, his crimson eyes open and unblinking despite his body yearning to slip into a deep, restful slumber. Unfortunately for Vincent, his thoughts never seem to rest when his body needs to.

Sephiroth peeks one pleasantly surprised green eye open. “Oh? Does that mean he can move in?”

“If he moves in, so will Cid and Yuffie,” sighs Vincent as he imagines the never ending noise and despair in the household.

“Ugh…we don’t want _that_ ,” groans the silver-haired Soldier in distaste. He imagines a similar scenario of screeching and complaining, only, in his head, he sees himself eviscerating that married couple and dumping their lifeless, skewered bodies someplace no one will ever find them.

Vincent closes his eyes, pulling his lover more tightly against him as if in comfort. “Fully agreed…”

“Thank you, Vincent…for everything. I know…this hasn’t been easy for you,” whispers Sephiroth so quietly that the older man has to strain just to catch his words.

Vincent’s lips twist into a bittersweet smile. “I can share your body with him…but…never ask me to share your heart. I’m a very selfish man, you know, with a very…itchy trigger finger…so no running away with him…”

“Shut up, idiot. I care about Tseng, always have…but you, I love your stupid, infuriating ass and I’m not going anywhere without you, except maybe to hell. Wait, no, I’ve changed my mind…you’re coming with me there, too. But seriously, Vincent…I don’t know if our relationship with him will last or taper off in time. What I do know is, I at least want to find out where it goes. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect. Now shut up and go to sleep,” yawns the dark-haired man, his eyes sliding shut with every intention of finally drifting off to sleep.

Sephiroth glares at Vincent with no real heat behind it and would have hit him for his moxie, but alas, he feels too lazy to move a single muscle. Instead, he chooses to threaten him. “You better sleep with one eye open, old man…”

The only response the ex-General receives in return is the small, content smile of the already fast asleep ex-Turk.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

 

 


End file.
